Radical Highschool (Sonic)
by TheMasterGummyBoy
Summary: Este es un fic que trata sobre cuando los personajes van en la preparatoria se repite por accidente xD es porque soy nuevo :S


En la ciudad de Trance City, había una escuela llamada: Radical Highschool, en ella se encontraban nuestros protagonistas: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, Cream y Rouge, ellos tenían la edad de entre 15 y 16, era un día normal, aproximadamente las 10:25 am, antes de salir a receso.

-24,873,968 es la respuesta profesora- dijo Tails respondiendo la pregunta que la profesora había hecho, -eso es correcto Tails, deberías aprender algo de él, señor Sonic.- dijo la profesora

Todos se echaron a reír.

-que va profesora, ese talento no se me da a mi-

Suena la campana y todos salen excepto Sonic ya que debe hacer unas cuentas.

Todos se dirigen a tomar su comida, el único problema era la comida que daban, era repugnante, Sonic sale al patio con su comida y se sienta a un costado de el gran árbol de la escuela, había una rama diferente a todas, la cual Sonic toco por todos lados y cayó a una especie de guarida secreta en la que se encontraban todos nuestros protagonistas, Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal y Rouge

-oigan ya vieron lo que sirvieron hoy en la cafetería, macarrones con pollo achicharrado, es repugnante comer esto, esta duro y pegajoso- dijo Sonic.

-lo se, esto ni siquiera se puede masticar- reprocha Knuckles

Knuckles escupe el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Tails esta haciendo unos exprimentos en la zona de laboratorio de esa guarida, por cierto que esa era su guarida (muy obvio *w*) la zona era muy genial, contaba con su propio baño, una piscina pequeña, un laboratorio, un cuarto con una serie de literas, una biblioteca, todas las paredes estaban metalizadas y clavadas con tornillos, ellos se sentían muy seguros de si mismos allí dentro ellos eran un grupito de amigos, Sonic era bueno con la gente y todo pero había tres personas las cuales en serio lo molestaban, Charmy, Espio y Vector, ellos tenían algo diferente a todos, ellos eran malos con todos, incluso cuando Sonic les quería ayudar, lo rechazaban y lo estrellaban contra los casilleros, ellos, se podría decir que eran los tipos rudos de Radical Highschool, seguiré con la descripción de la base, había unos ductos que conducían a la casa de cada uno y cada quien podía ir a la base cuando ellos quisieran asi que ellos iban cada tarde y pasaban el rato ahí

Hey Tails

En la ciudad de Trance City, había una escuela llamada: Radical Highschool, en ella se encontraban nuestros protagonistas: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, Cream y Rouge, ellos tenían la edad de entre 15 y 16, era un día normal, aproximadamente las 10:25 am, antes de salir a receso.

-24,873,968 es la respuesta profesora- dijo Tails respondiendo la pregunta que la profesora había hecho, -eso es correcto Tails, deberías aprender algo de él, señor Sonic.- dijo la profesora

Todos se echaron a reír.

-que va profesora, ese talento no se me da a mi-

Suena la campana y todos salen excepto Sonic ya que debe hacer unas cuentas.

Todos se dirigen a tomar su comida, el único problema era la comida que daban, era repugnante, Sonic sale al patio con su comida y se sienta a un costado de el gran árbol de la escuela, había una rama diferente a todas, la cual Sonic toco por todos lados y cayó a una especie de guarida secreta en la que se encontraban todos nuestros protagonistas, Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal y Rouge

-oigan ya vieron lo que sirvieron hoy en la cafetería, macarrones con pollo achicharrado, es repugnante comer esto, esta duro y pegajoso- dijo Sonic.

-lo se, esto ni siquiera se puede masticar- reprocha Knuckles

Knuckles escupe el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Tails esta haciendo unos exprimentos en la zona de laboratorio de esa guarida, por cierto que esa era su guarida (muy obvio *w*) la zona era muy genial, contaba con su propio baño, una piscina pequeña, un laboratorio, un cuarto con una serie de literas, una biblioteca, todas las paredes estaban metalizadas y clavadas con tornillos, ellos se sentían muy seguros de si mismos allí dentro ellos eran un grupito de amigos, Sonic era bueno con la gente y todo pero había tres personas las cuales en serio lo molestaban, Charmy, Espio y Vector, ellos tenían algo diferente a todos, ellos eran malos con todos, incluso cuando Sonic les quería ayudar, lo rechazaban y lo estrellaban contra los casilleros, ellos, se podría decir que eran los tipos rudos de Radical Highschool, seguiré con la descripción de la base, había unos ductos que conducían a la habitación de cada uno y cada quien podía ir a la base cuando ellos quisieran asi que ellos iban cada tarde y pasaban el rato ahí

Hey Tails todavía sigues con ese experimento?– Dijo Sonic

Si, y es una poción de invisibilidad para la feria de ciencias

No deberías esforzarte tanto porque yo ganare, jejeje.– dijó Cream

¿Y tu que hiciste Cream?– dijó Sonic

Creé una maquina con la cual los artefactos pueden funcionar con excremento de perro.– dijo Cream

Eso es impresionante Cream, pero no creo que eso pueda competir con que la gente sea completamente invisible.– dijo el zorro

En ese momento suena el timbre y todos corren a el salón de clases

Señor Sonic, Señorita Amy, vayan a la sala del director en este mismo instante

Pro...pro...profe...sss...oora... ahora... que...hici...mos.–

No lo entiendo estos días todo ha ido como de costumbre, para qué nos llamarán.– se preguntaba Sonic

Llegan a la sala del director en un momento

Esto es inaceptable en esta institucion no quiero que se vuelva a repetir...

* * *

** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean tan duros, dejen reviews y denle a favoritos si les gusto, subiré un episodio por semana**

**ATTE: TheMasterGummyBoy**


End file.
